l'inattendue
by zab1959
Summary: Addison revient à Seattle pour quelques heures ....


Situation : Addie retourne à Seattle pour quelques jours et y retrouve ses ex (mari, amants)

L'inattendue

Elle avait pesté tant et plus lorsque son conseiller financier lui avait enjoint de se rendre dans leurs locaux de Seattle afin de finaliser le transfert de ses fonds.

Le taxi l'emmène à bonne allure dans le centre de Seattle, il n'a pas emprunté pas la voie la plus rapide. Quelle importance ! Rien ne la presse.

Elle s'imprègne de la vue magnifique sur les sommets enneigés du Mont Reignier, de la fière allure de la Space Needle et aussi de cette odeur propre à la banlieue ouest : Les effluves caféinées de l'usine Tully's coffee…

Le toussotement du taximan la ramène à la réalité.

Habituellement, avec cette destination, ses clients lui tendent une liasse de billets et sautent de son véhicule avant qu'il ait le temps d'enclencher le frein à main.

" Vous êtes arrivée, Madame … vous avez changé d'idée … vous …

" Non… non, excusez-moi, j'étais … ailleurs.

Après 2 heures passées à remplir et à contresigner des formulaires, Addison Montgomery apprend que c'est seulement le lendemain que tout sera définitivement réglé.

Elle sort de l'établissement bancaire en fulminant. Une chambre d'hôtel s'avère indispensable et pas question de demander l'hospitalité à qui que ce soit.

" Mark, ce serait de tenter le diable, … Derek, il doit sûrement habiter chez Meredith ou encore dans sa roulotte et une truite au petit-déjeuner … beurk ! Callie, impliquerait de parler de ses déboires conjugaux … bouh pas envie …

Le "Red Lion Hotel" se trouve sur son chemin, il fera l'affaire pour une nuit.

" _Maintenant que faire ? … Je peux oublier le transat au soleil à siroter un cocktail fruité !_ …

Elle part à l'aventure dans les rues, ses pas la conduisent au Parc Kerry.

Là même où Derek, Doc et elle se baladaient "en famille".

Elle s'assoit sur un banc et profite de la douceur du soleil.

Aujourd'hui, une brise légère a rejeté sur le Pacifique la masse nuageuse habituelle, le soleil printanier lui donnerait presque des remords d'avoir quitter cette ville.

Le temps passé ici n'a pas été si terrible que ça après tout, elle aurait même pu s'y plaire.

Elle soupire.

Non, elle ne regrette pas sa décision d'avoir tirer un trait sur un ex mari, un ex amant et un séduisant "bad boy".

A Los Angeles, elle a retrouvé ses vieux amis de fac, rencontré de nouveaux amours plus improbables les uns que les autres et la vision de ses jeunes surfeurs musclés et bronzés agrémentent agréablement sa pause déjeuner !

Elle est tirée de ces pensées par une interpellation joyeuse

"Eh Addison ? C est bien vous,

"Oh! Meredith, Bonjour …. Quelle surprise !

Le premier instant de gêne passé, la discussion s'installe

" Racontez-moi les dernières nouvelles de l'hôpital

Meredith passe en revue toutes les connaissances d'Addison.

Bailey, le roc du SGH, qui s'effrite avec l'accident survenu à son fils et les difficultés conjugales qui en ont découlé.

Mark et le changement perceptible qui s'opère en lui, moins odieux, plus humain et attachant …

Chris et les batailles qu'elle livre chaque jour pour obtenir le 10° de ce qui lui tombait dans la main du temps de Burke..

Addison sourit d'un air entendu, les passe-droits ont souvent un arrière-goût amer.

Alex avec sa valse-hésitation entre différentes spécialités et ses tiraillements amoureux.

Addi détourne le regard pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Izzie, à son évocation, son ventre se fige, ses joues rosissent au souvenir de la fragilité, la candeur et la beauté de la jeune interne.

_" Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je, ainsi émue à l'évocation de cette fille ? bizarre … _

Viennent ensuite les soucis de Georges avec son examen d internat loupé et ses tourments matrimoniaux avec Callie …

Meredith marque une pause …

" Et vous … ? La neuro avec Derek, bien sur

"Oh … c'est un peu compliqué … enfin, la neuro peut-être … et Derek … je ne sais pas …

" Comment ça ?… Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

" Je pense que .. oui … c'est fini.

Meredith la regarde, hésite à parler, après tout elle ne peut essuyer qu'un refus … elle se lance.

" Vous accepteriez de m'expliquer ce qui n'a pas marché entre Derek et vous ?

" …. Hum .. Derek et moi …! Nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre insensiblement, nous ne discutions pratiquement plus ensemble, notre couple était mal en point et puis l'histoire avec Mark est survenue … . Nancy et Kathleen, ses sœurs, ont bien tenté de lui faire comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé dans les bras d'un autre mais Derek a un ego très prononcé, il ne sait pas se remettre en question … J'ai longtemps espéré que nous puissions nous en sortir mais il avait préféré fuir et avait croisé votre chemin …

Addison marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre

" Que s'est-il passé pour vous ?

" Pff… Derek trouvait que je le délaissais, que je n'étais pas suffisamment à ses côtés, présente pour lui et nous nous sommes séparés au mariage de Chris.

Peu après on a … commencé une relation uniquement... enfin euh … à se retrouver … subrepticement à l hôpital … de temps en temps…

" Derek a accepté ça ? ça lui ressemble tellement peu …

" Au début il était d'accord et puis rapidement il a commencé à vouloir plus, sortir, passer du temps ensemble et même, alors que nous ne l'avions jamais fait auparavant, une escapade de week end dont il s'est rétracté en disant qu'il ne voulait pas simplement d'un week end mais d'une vie à deux, d'enfants, de finir ses jours avec moi et … de mourir dans mes bras dans 107 ans,

" … C'est la finalité d'une relation, la preuve de l'amour que l'on ressent pour l'autre, non ?

"Oui peut être … sûrement d'ailleurs … Bref je voulais ces choses merveilleuses aussi … avec lui …mais par étapes… il m'a dit qu'il attendrait que je sois prête mais aussi qu'il ne savait ce qui se passerait s'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre … et là je n'ai pas compris …

Addison la sollicite du regard afin qu'elle poursuive.

" Il a eu des rendez-vous avec d'autres filles enfin une , ce n'était rien mais … ça m'a fait mal … je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir flirter, que je le voulais pour moi… alors j'ai fait des efforts,je m'apprêtais à amener quelques affaires chez lui pour lui prouver mes bonnes intentions … et on m'a raconté qu'il avait embrassé une fille, la veille … une infirmière du bloc … ce n'est pas un canon de beauté mais elle a du charme et … surtout elle dégage une sérénité intérieure contrairement à moi … avec ma phobie de l'engagement, mon abandonnisme récurant, et … maintenant c est … sûrement trop tard, je n'ai pas su faire taire mes démons

Son regard fuit aux confins du parc, ses yeux s'embuent

" Vous en aviez discuté tous les deux ?

" Comment ça ?

" Lui avez vous dit ce que vous ressentiez , ce que vous éprouviez …

" Bien sur … enfin … pas vraiment… oui … quelques fois après … enfin vous voyez..

" hummm oui je crois ! Les échanges verbaux pré et post-coïtaux ne sont pas à prendre en compte ! Avant, on est tenaillé par le désir et ensuite, l'esprit est baigné dans les limbes du plaisir.

" Dommage ! C'est pourtant l'un des rares moments où je me sens totalement en sécurité … Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Il voudrait que je m'exécute comme lorsqu'on est au bloc, là il est le patron mais pas dans le privé, il a tort …

" Vu de loin, je dirai que les torts sont partagés…

" ben…

"Tss tss.. Vous voyez ces enfants dans le bac à sable, … et bien votre histoire est à leur image, ils sont heureux de jouer ensemble, c'est évident, ils ont envie de construire un château de sable, mais ils ne se sont pas concertés sur la forme, la grandeur du château etc.… et là ils se chamaillent pour savoir qui aura la pelle rouge … Dommage il n'y aura pas de beau château !

Sérieuse elle reprend en martelant ses mots

" parlez lui ! dites lui dire comment vous voyez votre avenir, vos aspirations personnelles, professionnelles, exprimez vos craintes

Soyez ferme, là-dessus … Derek est le roi pour noyer le poisson …

" Mais devant lui les mots refusent de sortir … je…

" Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas être face à lui !

Meredith sourit, cela semble si facile ! Se rendant compte de l'heure, elle se lève prestement

"Je dois partir prendre ma garde … merci pour ce moment et les conseils … je vous emmène ?

Addison la regarde en souriant, revoir certaines personnes la tentent mais à quoi bon remuer le passé ?

Le pour et le contre se bousculent dans sa tête …

"Venez ! Vous n'aurez pas tous les jours la chance de faire un tour dans une jeep pourrie!

La bannière étoilée, le drapeau de la ville ondulent dans la brise légère et encadrent l'entrée majestueuse du SGH.

Les deux femmes franchissent ensemble les doubles portes; quelques personnes se retournent sur leur passage, étonnées de voir ces deux-là bavarder gaiement.

Meredith se précipite dans la cage d'escalier laissant Addison dans ce grand hall qu'elle avait trouvé froid et sinistre lors de sa première arrivée.

Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé.

Elle décide de commencer son pèlerinage par une visite impromptue à Richard Weber.

Elle emprunte l'escalier principal, la longue coursive avec la passerelle avec sa vue panoramique sur l'hôpital.

Un rire cristallin retentit, elle tourne la tête.

Un jeune médecin tente de subjuguer Izzie Stevens en lançant des traits d'humour.

Izzie ressent une présence, ce n'est pas celle de Denny comme habituellement, les ondes sont différentes.

Elle se retourne, son regard accroche les yeux d'Addison.

Elle va au devant d'elle.

" Vous êtes de retour parmi nous

" Seulement pour quelques heures

La joie de se revoir se lit sur les traits des deux jeunes femmes.

Un sourire illumine son visage, il contamine insidieusement l'esprit d'Addi.

La dernière plaisanterie du prétendant potentiel meurt sur ses lèvres. Vexé, il se détourne et s'en va.

Une alarme retentit, seule la vibration du bip dans sa poche, ramène Izzie à la réalité.

Elle s'éloigne à reculons

" A plus tard j'espère …

Au détour d'un couloir, Alex est en grande discussion avec une jolie fille brune qui n'a pas l'air de mâcher ses mots.

Elle surprend les derniers échanges

" Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi.

" Lexie ! Attends

" Fiche-moi la paix !

Addison sourit, le "bad boy" charmeur devra revoir sa copie !

" Bonjour Alex !

Abasourdi de la voir, il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort

" Add … tu … vous …

" Relax Karev ! Je suis là en visite pas pour te relancer ! Tu as l'air d'avoir suffisamment à faire !

Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux, l'arrivée inopinée de Mark Sloane met fin à leur supplice.

" Toi, ici, je n y crois pas ! Ce n'est pourtant pas ma fête aujourd'hui ! Les dieux ont enfin condescendu à répondre à mes prières

L'amusement se lit dans son regard.

" Toujours aussi prétentieux ! On m'avait assuré pourtant que tu avais changé ! Comment vas-tu ?

" Ma rousse préférée de retour à Seattle, je ne peux être qu'en pleine forme !

Mark la détaille des pieds à la tête, ses yeux malicieux se détachent difficilement de la plastique irréprochable de ces courbes.

Insensiblement il se rapproche, se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sa voix chaude est aussi douce qu'une caresse; sa musculature virile, sa sensualité animale appellent à des pulsions charnelles, à un érotisme débridé, mais curieusement elle ne ressent rien.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de croiser les bras autour d'elle, elle se sent dévêtue et mal à l'aise dans ce couloir au milieu des déambulations des garçons de salle avec leurs brancards, des infirmières avec leurs chariots de pansements.

Certains, la reconnaissant, lui sourient et la saluent…

Il lui prend le coude d'une main ferme et l'entraîne

" Viens..

" Mais … mais où donc ?

Amusé de son trouble, il pousse son avantage

" Fais-moi confiance ! Suis-moi

" Non Mark ! On ne va pas …

" Oh mais si ! C'est l'heure ma dose de caféine et tu vas rendre ce moment inoubliable en le partageant avec moi !

Devant sa méprise, elle est rouge de confusion

" Excuse-moi, je … !

Mark dépose un baiser léger sur sa tempe

Galamment il lui offre un cappuccino et ils s'installent à une table d'angle à la cafétéria.

Ils ont une vue parfaite sur la salle, un couple installé à l'abri des regards attire leur attention.

" Mais c'est … Qui est cette fille ?

" Oh ! Ça, … c'est un pis-aller … à mon avis … c'est la conséquence d'un manque flagrant de communication … au lieu de prendre du recul et de se poser les bonnes questions, il tente sa chance avec elle, il essaie d'y croire mais il va se planter méchamment..

La jeune femme se lève, pose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon en lui caressant la tête et surprend le regard curieux. Elle lui glisse un mot. Derek se retourne, passé l'instant de surprise, il sourit et se dirige vers leur table.

Face à la dérision qui se lit dans le regard de son ex-femme, Derek se sent penaud. Debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse, il renvoie l'image du garçonnet pris en flagrant délit, le doigt enfoncé dans le pot de confiture de fraises.

" Mais assieds-toi donc avec nous si tu as un moment … ?

Il s'assoit près d'elle.

« Alors, que fais tu à Seattle ?

« Des actes bancaires réclament ma présence jusqu'à demain !

« Oh ! et tu es descendue au même hôtel, j'imagine !! Lance-t-il goguenard

Derek est à fleur de peau. Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux en éclatant de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Non ! Je suis descendue au « Red Lion »

Mark lance la conversation sur une nouvelle technique qu'il va tenter prochainement.

Derek perd rapidement le fil de la discussion.

Elle n'a pas changé, ses cheveux auburn font ressortir la finesse de son grain de peau ainsi que la luminosité de ses yeux verts. L'étincelle qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur, il y a une éternité, est toujours présente.

Il se revoit dans cet endroit glauque où après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Mark l'a, enfin, convaincu de l'accompagner à une de ces "sauteries" de l'école de médecine.

_Rapidement l'instigateur de la dite soirée ferme définitivement les portes pour ne les rouvrir qu'aux premières lueurs de l aube._

_A l'écart du tohu-bohu, affalé sur un canapé bancal à force d'avoir accueilli des ébats mouvementés, Derek tient toujours le même verre depuis le début de la soirée, se demandant ce qui lui a pris d'accepter._

_Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne voit pas cette fille s'approcher. Les vieux ressorts du canapé ne gémissent pas quand elle s'assied, il la regarde avec un sourire timide. _

_A son grand regret, il ne voit pas comment approcher cette fille sublime, puis un mot entraînant l'autre, la discussion s'engage sur tout, sur rien. _

Bien qu'elle soit charmée par ce garçon timide et par leur conversation passionnante; elle ne peut éviter un bâillement, elle a du mal à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes, sa tête se fait lourde.

Il lui offre le creux de son épaule, elle s'assoupit.

Il resserre son bras autour d'elle, instinctivement elle se cale contre son torse.

Elle bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, sa cuisse se presse contre les siennes, elle s'endort une main posée sur son abdomen.

Il retient un soupir.

Sa nuit s'annonce inconfortable mais pour rien au monde il n'esquissera le moindre mouvement. Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens, pose sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. La douce chaleur de son corps associée aux effluves de son luxueux parfum lui provoque des fourmillements dans le creux du ventre..

" Hé ! Derek, tu es là ?

Tiré de sa rêverie, il s'aperçoit que Mark s'éloigne après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front d'Addison.

Il lui sourit, l'air absent.

" Je suis heureux de te revoir

Elle hoche la tête d'un air dubitatif

" Hummm !

Il répond, gêné, à l'interrogation muette de ses yeux

" … J'imagine ton étonnement … je ne sais plus où j'en suis … je suis en plein brouillard …

" Je veux bien te croire après ce que j'ai vu … c'était quoi ce numéro avec cette fille ?

" Rose ? Elle est gentille, elle …

" Es-tu sur de ne pas te fourvoyer dans quelque chose qui n'est que la pâle copie de ce que tu veux vraiment … ?

Il soupire, se masse les yeux du bout des doigts, se frotte les joues vigoureusement du plat des mains et baisse la tête

" Ca n'a pas marché pas comme j'aurai voulu avec Meredith, notre relation faisait du surplace, un pas en avant, deux en arrière puis un de coté … j'ai l'impression qu'elle me menait en bateau … alors …

" Mais tous les beaux discours que tu m'as tenu à son propos, étaient-ils dénués de sens, de matière ?

"Non, non … mais je veux autre chose que du sexe … je n'en peux plus de me retrouver seul en quatre murs, de ne pas savoir si on va passer la soirée ensemble, de l'entendre me demander de m'en aller au milieu de la nuit … c'est trop !

" Tu as essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle tergiverse ?

" ce n'est jamais clair

" Par le passé, tu as souvent imposé ton point de vue sans trop prendre en compte l'avis de l'autre, essaye de l'écouter..

" Bah…je veux avancer, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie

Il la regarde intensément

" Tout.. tout à l'heure je repensais à notre rencontre, tu t'en souviens ?

" Oui bien sur ! Quel est le rapport ?

" Je crois que je me voile la face depuis longtemps par orgueil..

De la main, il repousse une mèche de cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille, ses doigts glissent le long du lobe, la ligne du menton; du pouce il caresse sa joue, s'aventure à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il approche son visage du sien

"Addi…

" Mais que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

" On … On s'entendait bien au début, on était d'accord sur beaucoup de choses … , on serait plus à l'écoute de l'autre maintenant que nous sommes arrivé tous les deux à la place qu'on aspirait, on pourrait prendre un nouveau départ … Est-ce trop tard ? Vraiment trop tard ?

Addison est émue plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle se serait damnée pour entendre ces mots; son regard est empli de douceur.

" Derek … tu as quitté le giron familial pour vivre avec moi, tu vis seul pour la 1° fois … tu n'as plus de repères… tu es perdu, c'est tout …

" Il n y a pas beaucoup de conviction dans ta voix …

" Derek, on a divorcé, on ne peut pas remettre en question toutes nos décisions, on pourrait regretter de vouloir revenir dessus, non?

" ce que je regrette c'est tout ce que j'ai perdu par fierté, j'ai voulu croire en un rêve et maintenant je fais n'importe quoi tu as bien vu …

" Je suis pathétique, hein ?

" non … tu pourrais suivre les conseils que Nancy t'avait donné…

Un rire triste sort de sa gorge

" Ah! Ah! Nancy et ses conseils ! … je n'aurai pas du les occulter … et maintenant ils viennent de toi, je vais y réfléchir …

Sa prochaine intervention est dans moins d'une demi-heure, il n'a pas vu le temps passé.

Ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'ose pas la serrer une dernière fois contre lui. Elle fait le premier pas, se met sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse sur la joue, il tourne légèrement la tête, son baiser atterrit à la commissure de ses lèvres … ils sont gênés, troublés.

Derek plante ses yeux dans les siens.

" Tu es toujours dans mon cœur

Addison rompt l'enchantement du moment à regret, elle lui serre le bras sans le quitter du regard et tourne rapidement les talons.

Derek reste les bras ballants, fixe le tableau des interventions; il va être en retard

"Secoue–toi, mon vieux !

Elle se dirige doucement vers le bureau de Weber lorsqu'elle aperçoit Meredith, le nez plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

Elle se retourne, voit Derek faire un pas lourdement, pousser une porte. Elle hésite ...

" Alea jacta est, le destin décidera !

" Hep ! Meredith … Derek est entré là à l'instant ! Foncez !

" Là ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

" Mais si, cette pièce en vaut bien une autre

"Je ne peux pas … imaginez qu'on me voit entrer là, … et.. puis il va être surpris

"Tant mieux ! Tirez profit de sa surprise en ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, dites ce que vous avez à dire et sortez.

Le cœur battant, elle glisse un œil à droite, à gauche, pousse résolument la porte.

Derek est absorbé à soulager sa vessie, il n'a même pas levé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

"Derek …

Il sursaute, la regarde l'air ahuri et revient à sa position initiale avant de s'inonder les pieds.

Elle s'apprête à sortir de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle entraperçoit la chevelure dorée d'Izzie, la jeune femme paraît bouleversée. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle la suit.

Izzie est là, assise sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, elle renifle bruyamment

" Dure journée ?

Addi se tient debout juste derrière elle.

Izzie relève la tête, elle sourit

" Je n'ai pas su convaincre une patiente de prendre la bonne décision …et maintenant c'est fini elle est partie …

Une main ferme et légère comme une plume, se pose juste à la jointure de son cou et son épaule. Le geste se veut amical, apaisant, mais la main chaude provoque une sensation étrange dans l'estomac.

Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Addi commence à lui masser les épaules et la nuque.

Izzie se laisse complètement aller entre les mains expertes, ces mains délicieuses, fermes et douces en même temps.

Elle est troublée, elle sent son souffle sur sa nuque. Le massage devient effleurement sur le haut de ses bras, la base de son cou, le haut de son décolleté.

Elle ne sursaute même pas lorsque des lèvres se posent sur sa nuque. Elle incline la tête sur le côté.

Leurs respirations se font plus lourdes, un petit gémissement s'échappe de leurs lèvres

Elle se tourne, les bras fins l'enserrent, elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon hésitante, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Addison répond avec ferveur à son baiser.

Un océan de nouvelles sensations les submerge.

Ce baiser est tellement différent d'un baiser masculin toujours empreint d'avidité et de domination.

Ce baiser a un autre goût, plus suave, plus voluptueux, plus troublant, tellement plus sensuel.

Des voix résonnent à l'extérieur du vestiaire, elles se séparent soudainement, la porte s'entrouvre laissant passer une résidente en urologie.

Chamboulées par ce qui vient de se passer, elles partent sans un mot, sans un regard, dans des directions opposées.

La nuit tombe sur Seattle, des traînées orangées et violettes zèbrent le ciel.

Cette belle journée, pleine d'inattendu, est enfin finie.

Derek emprunte la passerelle, s'arrête un instant. Izzie passe devant lui et s'arrête pour admirer les derniers flamboiements du coucher de soleil.

" C'est un crépuscule qui donne de l'espoir, n'est ce pas ?

Derek acquiesce et lui sourit

Une sonnerie se fait entendre

Izzie attrape son téléphone, un texto :

_« Le Bill's off Broadway __à __Capitol Hill, __rejoins-nous_

"Je vous laisse, Chris et Meredith m'attendent dans un nouveau bar … vous voulez venir ?

" non …non merci

Un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard

Il secoue la tête, et reprend son chemin.

Assis derrière son volant, il rumine .

" _des belles paroles , c'est tout … _

Il donne un coup de poing rageur dans le volant

" _un nouveau bar ! ben voyons .. il faut élargir l'horizon et avec Chris bien sur !_

Il embraye et passe la première, les pneus crissent sur le bitume en sortant du parking.

Conduire lui permet de réfléchir, de faire le point, il décide d'être maître de son destin. l décide de prendre son destin en main

Il prend la direction du centre-ville, un quartier qu'il fréquente peu.

Il lance une recherche sur son GPS

Une voix métallique sort de l'appareil :

" A 547 yards, prenez deuxième à gauche sur 1 mile, au rond point troisième sortie, continuez tout droit sur 382 yards …. vous avez atteint votre destination … Red Lion Hotel.

FIN


End file.
